


Out of the Closet: Part 1 of An Alternate Universe Where Draco Malfoy is Gay

by theRenaissance_womenn96



Series: An Alternate Universe Where Draco Malfoy is Gay [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRenaissance_womenn96/pseuds/theRenaissance_womenn96
Summary: This story is the beginning of a Harry Potter retelling in which Draco Malfoy is outed as gay, and all of the consequent changes that may have on the universe.It was supposed to be a secret fling, a chance to taste the forbidden fruit before closing that part of himself off entirely, but instead, the whole school knows that Draco Malfoy slept with a visiting Professor from Beauxbaton's- a male Professor.





	1. Prologue

Part 1: Out of the Closet

Prologue

While the Hogwarts professors may loath patrolling the corridors during the final shift of the night- a time which was deemed too late for most shenanigans- Minerva enjoyed the peace of it; a boring patrol shift was a good one in her book.

Walking down the familiar halls however, McGonagall was met with some familiar noises. Minerva had caught students ‘in the act’ before, it never got any less embarrassing for the parties involved, however. Usually, students would conduct such, intimate meetings in their own dormitories, however, inter-house couples were known to make good use of the many empty classrooms the school provided. Reaching the closed door of such an empty classroom Minerva took a deep breath before giving a sturdy knock, “I will give you two minutes to make yourselves decent.”

After two minutes of rustling and furious whispering McGonagall, true to her word, opened the classroom door to see Draco Malfoy and Beauxbatons Professor Ardoin.

Tonight was not going to be a boring shift.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Draco had never been to Dumbledore’s office before, the space was rather impressive he supposed, but it was entirely crowded with whirring, smoking, and otherwise distracting knick-knacks. Were it not for the deep pit of anxiety rooting him to his seat in front of a similarly cluttered desk he would be completely lost in the space- however, Dumbledore never seemed to have difficulty securing attention. 

 

While Draco sat silent and ashen in front of the Headmasters desk, Madame Maxime occupied the seat beside him, thin-lipped and contrite; Dumbledore sat similarly quiet but in a much more thoughtful manner. McGonagall, on the other hand, paced the space not overloaded with rickety tables housing yet more artifacts behind Draco’s chair absolutely fuming.

 

“I cannot believe you would invite such a man to Hogwarts, let alone hire him to teach at your own school! This is completely unacceptable!”

 

“Now Minerva, we would be remised to neglect our own hiring oversights; no matter how many safeguards those with ill intentions will occasionally slip through,” Dumbledore replied, maintaining his composure and possibly attempting to instill some calm into the room which was tight with tension.

 

“Slip through! He’s been teaching for 6 years!” McGonagall exclaimed. “How long has he been ‘slipping through’ students—“

 

“He will not be teaching at Beauxbatons any longer- I fired him as soon as I heard and not a second after” Madame Maxime interjected, face slowly turning red “I do not appreciate such judgments from the deputy headmistress that allowed a Werewolf to teach at her own school!”

 

“Remus Lupin has never, and would never, harm a student! Which is an important distinction to make from your Etienne Ardoin.” McGonagall’s stern fury was something to behold, but Draco was steadfast in keeping his gaze fixed to Dumbledore’s desktop, his efforts to disappear into his seats continuing to be unsuccessful.

 

“I would have appreciated being informed that you were bringing a student from my house to the Headmasters office by you, Minerva.” Professor Snape’s cool drawl interrupted Madame Maxime before she could retort from the stairwell as he entered Dumbledore’s office.

 

“Ah Severus, glad my Patronus was able to reach you at this hour.” Dumbledore rose to greet Professor Snape, gesturing to a chair on the other side of Draco. Professor Snape swept into his seat, leaving McGonagall to huff into the remaining one beside Madame Maxime.

 

“Now,” Dumbledore began “what has happened is clearly a very serious matter, and will be handled accordingly. However, I believe that we cannot properly discuss any further action without Mr. Malfoys parents being present.”

 

Draco felt his blood run cold, of course, he knew logically that they would have to inform his parents, he also knew he couldn’t come out and say that doing so would be the worst thing that had ever happened to him.  Growing up Draco only had to do two things, marry pure and produce an heir- same-sex couples can’t produce an heir.  To say his father wouldn’t be pleased to hear that his son had been intimate with a man was an understatement; what the full extent of his displeasure would be though…that Draco didn’t know and did not want to find out.

 

“I don’t see why my parents need to be here just so you can give me detention.” Draco attempted to drawl, but he could not hide the panicked edge to his voice.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, this is not some simple night out past curfew, you were with a Professor, you are underage!” McGonagall gasped.

 

“He didn’t make me do anything, he’s not some rapist or something.” Draco retorted indignantly. “It was stupid, I know that, and I won’t do it again, just give me detention for the rest of the year and let's just forget about it.”

 

“You may feel that what you and Professor Ardoin did was consensual but that does not change-“

 

“My father’s not going to see this as someone ‘slipping through the cracks’, he’s going to throw a fit and get the whole board involved, and you’ll all be sacked. He’s going to use this to get rid of Dumbledore.” Draco met Dumbledore’s bemused gaze to petition to him directly. “My father doesn’t have to hear about this- we can just forget it. Madame Maxime has already fired Professor Ardoin, what else is there to do.”

 

“While I am impressed that you are attempting to bribe the headmaster Draco,” Professor Snape stated coolly. “this is a legal issue – it is the school’s responsibility to report Mr. Ardoin to the authorities.” Draco couldn’t believe Professor Snape was taking their side- he should know what kind of trouble he would be in when his father found out.

 

“No, we don’t have to report anything!” Draco shouted, nearly rising from his seat with how heated he was.

 

“Relax Draco,” Dumbledore said calmly. “I do not think we need to call over Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to Hogwarts tonight.”

 

“Albus,” McGonagall gasped. “we should have already called on the Malfoys as it is- while I am not exactly fond of the scrutiny of Lucius Malfoy, this would be the one time we are deserving of it!”.

 

“It is very late Minerva; the Malfoy’s are undoubtedly sleeping and likely would not receive our owl until morning as it is. For now, Ardoin is off of the Hogwarts premises and not a threat to the students, I do not believe one night in Auror custody will be of great harm to him. This conversation can wait until tomorrow when we have all had some time to process the situation and calm down.” Dumbledore finished with a pointed look at Draco who had the wherewithal to flush pink with embarrassment over his outburst.  With a wave, the door to his office swung open wide “Now I believe everyone could do with some rest before our meeting tomorrow.”

 

Madame Maxime bundled herself quickly out of the office, happy to make her escape from this humiliating predicament.

 

“Albus, I believe this is a mistake--“

 

“The headmaster has made his decision Minerva.” Professor Snape said, rising from his seat and signaling for Draco to do the same. Mutely Draco followed Professor Snape down the spiral staircase and back into the castle proper, leaving McGonagall behind.

 

***

 

Professor Snape leads the way to the Slytherin dormitories, the snoring of the slumbering portraits creating a soft hush in the corridors, but rather than being peaceful Draco found the silence to be suffocating. Already Draco began considering how his father might respond to this news, Dumbledore was just stalling the inevitable.

 

The two walked in uncomfortable silence, once they had descended the staircase into the dungeons Professor Snape began to speak. “How do you intend to explain this to your father?”

 

“I don’t know” Draco whispered

 

“Well, I suggest you start figuring out-“

 

“And what do you think I should say?” Draco snapped back, Professor Snape was being entirely unhelpful. If he really wanted to help he would be talking Dumbledore out of having this meeting altogether.

 

Professor Snape sighed, “Could you not have found someone your own age to have an experimental gay fling with.”

 

“I know I fucked up okay! I figured it would be safe, it’s not like a teacher is going to blab about which students he’s slept with!” Draco … “It was supposed to be a secret… I didn’t want to lose my only chance.” His only chance to be with a man went unsaid, but from Professor Snape’s pitying look it was understood.

 

“Did you come up with that or did Professor Ardoin convince you this would be your only opportunity to…”

 

“Not like it matters now, once father arrives tomorrow…” Draco’s anger had dissipated, leaving him sullen.

 

The pair had reached the plain expanse of a brick wall which hid the entrance to the Slytherin common room. After reciting the password Professor Snape turned to give Draco a final farewell.

 

“I wouldn’t expect to be called upon too early for this meeting. With the final task for the Tri-Wizard Tournament next week the Headmaster often becomes…preoccupied. I will fetch you when it is time- try to enjoy your Saturday.”

 

With a final turn of his robes, Professor Snape was off towards his chambers, leaving Draco alone in the Slytherin entryway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first real chapter is up! I am hoping to be able to post one chapter every two days but we will see how that goes. Again let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

“…what are we doing today.”

 

Draco was going to kill Crabbe and Goyle- it was difficult to comprehend that they well and truly were incapable of doing anything without him, even with the truth of it starring at him expectantly.

 

The previous night had been the longest of Draco’s life. There was only so much staring at the ceiling anxiously one can take and Draco had far exceeded it. The morning was not fairing much better. As much as Draco would like to spend his morning waiting in agony in the comfort of his four-poster the demand of appearances wouldn’t allow it. While walking Crabbe and Goyle to breakfast, avoiding the gazes of Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore was pure agony it could not be any worse than explaining the events of the previous night. So, he had spent breakfast entertaining the wild theories his classmates had come up with to explain Professor Adroin’s absence from the head table.

 

Etienne… he was right in telling Draco he was selfish, he hadn’t given him much thought in all of this. In his own defense, there had hardly been time to. He supposed he could get out of all this if he pinned it all on him, but Draco already knew he wasn’t going to do that. Besides, it would be far worse to be seen as some pathetic victim.

 

Draco looked up from his sulking to see Crabbe and Goyle were still looking at him expectantly. Ugh fine, they’d do something. “Crabbe. Goyle. Let’s go.”

 

***

 The grounds were always beautiful this time of year, the lake glistened in the June sun and the grounds were quiet as most everyone was studying for their examinations. As Draco lead Crabbe and Goyle aimlessly around the grounds, looking for some kind of a distraction, he heard a bang coming from an open window of the castle.

 

It wasn’t difficult to figure out that McGonagall had been letting Potter use her classroom to practice spells for the upcoming third task- anything for precious Potter their darling champion.

 

“Goyle do you see a rock anywhere? I wonder if Potter’s practiced enough to stop it if we threw it at his fat head.” Draco remarked with a smirk. As he gazed up towards the window, contemplating if the crack that was open was sufficiently large enough to lob a rock through he noticed a fat green beetle slowly scaling the stone towards the window.

 

Draco swaggered over to the wall, reaching out to grab the beetle, which upon noticing the oncoming hand begins to frantically scurry further up the wall. “Hey relax, I’m not going to squash you, Skeeter.” The beetle immediately stops, twitching its antennae’s attentively before scuttling onto Draco’s outstretched palm. “Crabbe, Goyle, keep watch, tell me if someone is coming.”

 

Draco waited for the two to take up their posts before whispering into his enclosed hands. “You’re not going to get anything good spying on Potter’s practice sessions unless of course, he were to faint. Surprised you haven’t caught him passing out already, he's always falling all over the place. Anything for a scrap of attention.”

 

Rita Skeeter hit her antennae against Draco’s hand in what could be considered an encouraging manner- for she was very excited about this intel.

 

“Fainting is hardly the juiciest gossip on Potter though- he can speak Parseltongue. There were a lot of attacks on students two years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a Duelling Club and set a snake on Justin Finch-Fletchley. It was all hushed up, though. But he’s made friends with that werewolf Lupin and that giant half-breed Hagrid too. I think he’d do anything for a bit of power.”

 

“Crabbe, I trust you can tell me where Mr. Malfoy is.”

 

Draco quickly pulled his hands away from his face, of course, Professor Snape would finally call on him once he’d actually taken his mind off this damn meeting. Stuffing his hands into his robes Draco walked over to meet the pair- he didn’t have a ready explanation as to why he would be handling a beetle.

 

“Here Professor.”

 

“Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak to you privately.” Professor Snape explained. Draco appreciated the discretion, no need for rumours getting out about him being called to the Headmasters office. With a curt nod to Crabbe and Goyle, Professor Snape turned to lead the way back into the castle. Once his back was turned Draco turned out his pockets giving them a good shake to send Rita Skeeter on her way before following after.

 

***

The ride up the spiral staircase into Dumbledore’s office was at once too fast and too slow. If Draco had to wait any longer he was going to burst with anxiety, he would, also, however, probably drop dead when faced with his father; his palms were sweaty. Professor Snape did not appear impacted at all.

 

Every terrible end that Draco had heard for purebloods who's parents had found out they were gay was replaying itself in his head at once. There was a rumour that the reason Tiberius Selwyn had gotten married so young was that his parents had found out he was gay and married him off as soon as possible. Millicent Bulstrode said that her cousin had been admitted to the Wizarding hospital in Bulgaria where they still treated homosexuality as a malady of the mind. Ernie Macmillan had a great great Aunt or something whose father cast the killing curse, of course, that sort of thing had fallen out of fashion, besides Draco doubted his father would use an unforgivable in Dumbledore’s office.

 

The worst scenario of all these was that nothing terrible would happen at all, that his parents would accept it, or decide they would have to find a way to learn to. The existence of hope was foolish- his parent’s negative reaction was only going to hurt more having hoped for anything different.

 

At the end of the day, there were really only two ways this could go, either his father would make this go away, or he would make Draco go away. Draco was hoping for the former.

 

Rubbing his palms on his robes Draco allowed Professor Snape to enter the office first, taking a shaky breath before crossing the threshold himself.

 

All eyes were quick to turn on him when he entered, Draco’s gaze was quick to meet his father’s, which he was quick to look away from, Lucius’ cold fury was plain. His mother sat tense beside his father, face unreadable, but she kept a steadying hand on her husband’s forearm, in order to steady herself or restrain her husband was to be seen.

 

Dumbledore spoke with calm gravity from behind his desk, “Thank you, Severus, for fetching young Mr. Malfoy for us. If you could please leave us now to discuss this matter privately.” Professor Snape looked as though he was going to respond, “I will be sure to inform you of any pertinent information afterword’s.” Professor Snape nodded with a restrained annoyance before leaving the office. Draco quickly took a seat in front of Dumbledore’s desk- the gap between himself and his parents did not go unnoticed, but he did attempt to ignore it.

 

“Now, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, while the events of last night were described in the letter calling you in today I think it would be best to go over them to ensure we all have a common understanding.” Dumbledore began.

 

“Yes, a common understanding, how prudent. Perhaps, Draco you can fill us in on what exactly you’ve been involved in.” Narcissa turned a stern glare to her husband upon his request; Lucius was unaffected. 

 

Draco could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, already tinged pink with embarrassment. “Um…well…I-Etienne, I mean Professor Adroin and I-“

 

 “Ah Etienne, is it? Well, from my understanding Draco, you and Etienne are intimately involved with each other. Is that true.” Lucius summarized cruelly. Narcissa's focused her glaring at the far-left corner of the room, clearly unhappy with how immaturely her husband was handling the situation but making the conscious decision to ignore it.

 

“…yes, father,” Draco answered in a near whisper, unable to look his father in the eye with the admission.  

 

“And you’ve defended your Professor, stating he didn’t force you, so what exactly were you doing then?” Lucius asks a hint of the restraint he is employing to remain a civil tone becoming evident. Narcissa's gaze flits between her husband and son before returning to the corner, remaining decidedly uninvolved.

 

“Many poor decisions made in youth seemed like good ideas at the time,” Dumbledore interjected. “I do not find it impossible, however, that Mr. Adroin could have been very persuasive. I believe it would be irresponsible of us to turn our accusations to Draco for being taken advantage of by an adult he trusted."

 

Lucius was clearly not mollified by Dumbledores speech, but he now gave his attention to the headmaster.

 

“The fault in this situation, of course, falls on Professor Ardoin and the school. No matter Draco’s feelings, Mr. Malfoy this should not have happened. Madame Maxime has fired Professor Ardroin, and Hogwarts will be filing a report of the incident-”

 

“Not only have you allowed for this to happen, Dumbledore, but now you are going to humiliate my family further with a criminal case!” Lucius' cold demeanor was beginning to thaw into a wave of hot anger, Narcissa squeezed her husband’s forearm, urging him to relax. In the face of Lucius' temper, Dumbledore remained calm.

 

“I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that the school is handling the situation with as discreetly as possible.” 

 

“You are very familiar with my political standing Dumbledore, I cannot have adversaries claiming my son is a queer."  Lucius spat the slur.

 

"Such language will not be tolerated within this office so long as it is mine, Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore appeared visibly upset, although he retained his composed tone

 

"Always the same arguments between us." Lucius sneered, amused by Dumbledores outburst "Whatever language you prefer, I will be seeing that this entire ordeal is forgotten. Fortunately, Pius Thicknesse owes me a favour." With this Lucius rises from his seat. "I assume we are done here."

 

"I suppose we are," Dumbledore stood in farewell, acting on ceremonies of politeness despite his clear disapproval of Lucius' handling of the situation.

 

Narcissa rose from her seat after her husband, stopping to give her son a reassuring look. “Don’t worry sweetie your father will take care of this. This will be our secret.”

 

 “and you’ll keep it that way.”  Lucius isn't asking. 

 

 “Yes, father.”

 

With a curt nod, Lucius left the headmasters office, Narcissa close behind him.

 

Draco stares at the closed door his parents had just exited through- Dumbledore is babbling what Draco is sure is supposed to be some sort of comforting sentiment about how he shouldn't hide who he really his from others or something equally stupid. “Can I go now.”

 

“Of course.” Dumbledore smiled sadly. What was he upset about, he gets to avoid another scandal, to remain Headmaster at this forsaken school.

 

This was as good as things could have gone, Draco reassured himself as he walked back to the Slytherin dorms. Rubbing his right eye his fingers came back damp; things are going to stay the same, isn’t that what he wanted.

 

*** 

Things shouldn’t have felt so normal after Saturday’s meeting; however, it was easy for Draco to forget how differently his parents felt about him now that they knew he was gay while he was away at school. Sitting for breakfast in the Great Hall Draco again reminded himself to just forget about all that, and let himself get swept up in exam revisions and the excitement of the upcoming third task. Perhaps Skeeters latest tell-all on Potter would be printed in the mornings Prophet- and with that thought, the screeching of a flock of owls signaled the arrival of the post.

 

Draco wasn’t surprised when Ulysses didn’t arrive with a care package from his mother, he hadn’t received anything Sunday either, but he was a little hurt. It was another reminder that even if things were going to look the same they weren’t- his father would think lesser of him forever, even if he was never going to say it.

 

Had it not been for Draco’s sour musings he may have noticed the looks he was getting as students began unrolling the mornings' issue of the Prophet.

 

“Ummm Malfoy, do you get the Prophet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, apologies for the late update, a couple of friends have been visiting from out of town and so no writing was done while they were here. I do have the first drafts of the next couple chapters ready so future chapters are forthcoming! 
> 
> As always let me know what you think in the comments and if you liked it toss me a kudos :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Even after a long weekend of practicing for the third task, and studying in the little time left between practice sessions, Harry still didn’t have much of an appetite. The third task was this Thursday, leaving Harry with only three more days to hopefully learn enough to survive it.

 

Ron, on the other hand, had no such issues with his appetite and was happily eating enough for the two of them, while Hermione partook in her morning ritual of nibbling on toast while awaiting the arrival of the Prophet.

 

A chorus of screeches filled the Great Hall, with the accompanying chants of “mails here!”

Hermione already had her money ready when her delivery owl landed beside her plate, offering the money pouch tied to his left leg.

 

“Doesn’t look like Harry’s on the cover so that’s something” Ron remarked with a full mouth as Hermione unrolled the paper.  It wasn’t a moment later that Hermione gasped. “Guess I spoke too soon, what’s Skeeter saying this time?”

 

“She-it’s not about Harry- but…this cannot be true.” Hermione started reading the article in what could only be described as an aggressive manner.

 

“Read it out loud at least!” Ron griped as he took another hulking bite of breakfast.

 

Hermione huffed, but straightening the paper in her hand she began to briskly read out the article;

 

**MALFOY HEIR- HOT FOR TEACHER**

**While the Ministry’s decision to resurrect the Triwizard tournament was highly contested for the potential dangers it posed to students one potential risk which was not considered was that of foreign faculty.**

**It has recently been discovered that the 14-year-old Draco Malfoy- only son and heir of the Malfoy family estate- has been intimately involved with Beauxbatons Professor Etienne Ardoin. Ardoin, whose name you may recognize from his work translating the ruins of Aztec wizards, came to Hogwarts as an ambassador for the school as well as to assist with the education of the school's seventh-year students who have been studying at Hogwarts during the tournament.**

**Unfortunately, details on when this relationship began are scarce, though the nature of it is certain, as the whole ordeal is part of an elaborate cover-up! This cover-up is not under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore, who allowed Ardoin into Hogwarts, nor Madame Maxime who hired him as a Professor, no this cover-up is being orchestrated by Lucius Malfoy himself! For my long-time readers, you may remember the political upheaval surrounding the proposed amendment to the Decree of Wizard Matrimony which was voted into legislation in 1987, as well as Lucius Malfoy’s role in it as one of the key voices against the amendment.**

 

**“The role of the wizarding home is to raise the next generation of wizards and witches, and as such marriage is the foundation that the family unit is built on. To allow for same-sex marriage would be not only disgusting but immoral; with the wizarding community, as small as it is, and already polluted with Muggle traditions, the importance of witches and wizards coming together to produce and raise their own children is paramount.”**

**-quote taken from Amendment or Mutation: Proposed Amendment to Decree of Wizard Matrimony Causes Celebration and Outrage. Tuesday, August 19th, 1986.**

**Suffice to say, that the knowledge of a salacious affair between his son and his male Professor being public knowledge would be personally damaging to Lucius’ political image.**

**Despite all of this, my dear readers, I have worked- and will continue to work- on uncovering the truth, as many of you have children, grandchildren, nieces, and nephews in attendance at Hogwarts and deserve to know the truth.**

 

Ron had stopped eating by the end of the article, his and Harry’s eyes wide with shock.

 

“There is no way that’s true!” Ron said, grabbing the paper from Hermione’s hands to read it for himself.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time she’s reported lies.” Harry said, agreeing with Ron.

 

“Yes, but she hasn’t completely made anything up either.” Hermione said Harry gaped at her, ready to argue against her. “I mean- she usually bases her lies on something that actually happened, or something someone said. Professor Ardroin has been missing since Saturday-obviously something happened that he had to leave the school, perhaps he’s been seen with Malfoy before?”

 

Harry turned to the head table noticing for the first time the absent seat beside Madame Maxime. Harry then turned to look at the Slytherin table trying to spot Malfoy- but he was already making his way out of the Great Hall.

 

“Ugh, she is such a vile woman. Using Malfoy’s fathers prejudice to make a juicier story- it's disgusting." Hermione said.

 

“I think it’s just what he deserves- Malfoy’s been telling Skeeter all these lies about Harry, serves the prat right to get an article himself” Ron laughed, Harry humming in agreement.

 

“Well, I disagree.” Hermione huffed, taking her newspaper back from Ron.

 

***

Where was that cockroach? When he found Skeeter he was going to crush her like the vile insect she was. She wasn’t even registered as an animagus- if he squished her no one would ever even know. How could she have turned around and spied on him, after all of the intel he had given her. Draco focused on the anger and betrayal he felt towards Skeeter- that bitch, that absolute hack- rather than consider the consequences of the article she had written. He skipped his morning classes, roaming the grounds in search of the emerald beetle that was Skeeter, ignoring anyone and everyone he passed. No one tried to talk to him anyway, they mostly just gawked and whispered to their friends.

 

It was during lunch that Professor Snape found him, he was on his third lap around the castle, absolutely fuming.

 

“Professor Flitwick and Hagrid have told me you’ve skipped their classes this morning.” Snape stated.

 

“So what if I have, it’s all just review for examinations anyway.” Draco huffed, as if Hagrid were capable of teaching anyway- he probably learned more skipping.

 

“Useful or not you are still required to attend classes” Professor Snape replied, “If you are not feeling up to classes, I would suggest getting a note from Madame Pomfrey- although avoiding your peers is not going to keep them from speculating.”

 

“Is that why you haven’t given me detention then, you feel sorry for me. I don’t want your pity.”

 

“Good, because you are not going to get it- I will be asking after your attendance this afternoon, and I expect to hear that you were present.” Snape asserted. “Besides, with how fickle your peers are they’ll forget all about it in favour of Potters antics during the third task.” Professor Snape’s closing remark was one only the two of them could find solace in- Draco knew the Prophet would be publishing another expose on Potter any day now- probably Thursday in time for the third task. He could make it that long. Everyone knew Skeeter was a hack anyway, it wouldn’t be difficult to pass her article off as a stupid rumour…maybe.

 

***

Daphne Greengrass was the only other Slytherin in Arithmancy, so the two sat next to each other by default. Taking up his usual seat, Draco was hoping that Daphne would ignore him except to compare answers like she usually did- despite their common connection through Pansy they never really got on.

 

“What the hell is that Prophet article Malfoy.” Daphne demanded, moving her set-up slightly left away from Draco’s bag which he’d tossed onto the desktop. Professor Vector wasn't in the room yet and the entire class was talking, except for Granger-surprise.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Greengrass” Draco answered cooley; screw Daphne for being so nosey- it isn’t any of her business

 

“Oh, shove off it, is it true or not.” Daphne pressed on. Draco ignored her to take out his textbook and parchment. “Well, my bet is that it is true, with all those meetings you’ve had with Skeeter about Potter why shouldn’t she know some of your secrets. Besides, you’re much neater than any of the other boys in our year.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?" Did he look gay? How else had Etienne known to approach him, maybe he should stop doing his hair...

 

“You’re the only boy who appears to own a brush is all; either way Pansy is furious, you’ve made her look like a right idiot.” Daphne's pestering tone had given way to self-righteousness.

 

“Well, I feel real terrible for her.” Draco’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, leave it to Daphne to make it about Pansy; when she wasn't jealous of him for taking away her best friend from her she was mad at him for ignoring her best friend.

 

“You should! Just because your bent doesn’t mean you can go around ruining the rest of our reputations. Theodore has been calling her a fag hag all morning- but I suppose that’s better than being a fag.”

 

If Draco had been holding a quill he would have snapped it.

"How dare you!"

 

“What call a spade a spade? You’re a queer Malfoy, just a different brand of blood-traitor. Professor Ardrion isn’t even a Pure-blood, I looked it up.”

 

Professor Vector entered the room then, putting an end to Draco and Daphne’s argument. While Daphne diligently took notes beside him Draco wasn’t able to concentrate, Daphne thought the article was true, did that mean everyone else did as well?

 

Draco had to find Crabbe and Goyle, that the two hadn’t been looking for him confirmed what he already knew, that they too believed Skeeters article. Draco found them on their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

 

“Crabbe, Goyle, where have you been all day?” Draco demanded as though he hadn’t been the one avoiding everyone all day.

 

Goyle, looked uncomfortably at his feet, Crabbe, who had always been the more confident of the two answered. “We don’t think we should talk to you anymore.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You know why.” Crabbe answered quietly, hoping Draco wouldn’t make him spell it out.

 

“No, elaborate for me.” If they were going to ditch him Draco was going to make them do it properly.

 

“He hasn’t told me not to talk to you yet, but … my dad wouldn’t like it if he knew we still hung out. Goyle agrees.”

 

“I’m sure he also won’t like it when you fail all of your exams either- but given all of your other skills I’m sure you both can afford to lose your brain.”

 

“What?” Goyle broke his silence

 

“I’m saying you’re dumb Goyle!”  Draco exclaimed before storming off towards the Dungeons- he wasn’t hungry anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter- so kudos, comment, and bookmark


	5. Chapter 4

Dearest Etienne

Dear Etienne

Hey Etienne,

 

Draco was struggling to compose a letter to Etienne- he was having difficulty finding a loving way to ask why he was being ignored.

 

He had written Etienne every day since they had been found out, all with no reply. At first, the silence was reasonable, they _were_ being investigated, but once Etienne had been released from Auror custody Saturday night after his parents visited the school he had been expecting a response to be forthcoming. Now after the article Draco was feeling desperate for contact, he’d already lost everyone else. He hadn’t heard anything from his parents since that Saturday, his former friends no longer wanted to associate with him, and apparently, he had lost Etienne too.

 

He knew their relationship was always meant to be temporary, but that was because of the circumstances, Etienne wasn’t a professor anymore and Draco’s parents knew he was gay, there wasn’t anything to stop them now. Accept the law, but writing letters wasn’t statutory and he’d be legal in just over a year when he turned 16. After everything couldn’t Etienne wait for him?

 

Merlin, he was so stupid. Going with the first block to show any interest; Draco’s most appealing quality had probably been that he would never tell a soul and obviously that had been a bust. Despite this Draco still missed Etienne terribly.

 

He needed to write another letter.

 

***

 

Draco started sitting next to Tracy Davis in class, as a half-blood she didn’t really care much for “pointless pure-blood politics”, but as a Slytherin, she didn’t find his situation something to gloat over. She didn’t really pay him any mind anyway, as she spent most of her class time scribbling band logos to groups Draco had never heard of all over the margins of her parchment.

 

To avoid the Slytherin common room Draco spent his evenings and breaks in the library- which honestly wasn’t all that different than his usual routine prior to examinations; of course, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy weren’t there with him…but Crabbe and Goyle never studied anyway, and Pansy would just distract him until she got bored of that and left to go distract Daphne instead. Despite what terrible company his usual study group was they had to be better than sitting with Loony Lovegood. She always tried to talk to him- the only thing worse than being seen sitting with Looney would be to actually talk to her. He always just ignored her until she got the idea that he wasn’t interested in having a conversation- she didn’t seem to completely get the hint though as although she stopped talking she never looked all that upset about being ignored.

 

The search for Skeeter was on-going, but Draco logically knew there was no point in her returning to the school until the third task- she had enough material on Potter to last her until then (MATERIAL HE’D GIVEN HER!!!). Draco was, however, less inclined to meet her in her human form, all he could do on the day of the third task was yell at her- it just wouldn’t be the same as crushing her like the bug she truly was.

 

***

 

After the third task, the school at large wasn’t interested in Draco anymore, not when Cedric Diggory had died! Not when Harry Potter had seen it! Had seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kill him! Of course, everyone would forget all about his tragedy in favour of poor Potter. Even when his life was the worst it’d ever been it was nothing compared to Potter- no, the week Draco is outed as gay Potter had to go and witness a murder! Ugh, it just wasn’t fair.

 

Who would care about Draco Malfoy when the Dark Lord was back...at least Potter said He was. Potter had also said that his father was a Death Eater as though they didn't have enough family drama as it was already. He felt bad for thinking it, but Draco was hoping that the Dark Lords second coming would dwarf the issue of him being gay at home just as it had at school. Or the added pressure would just exacerbate the issue, pressure added by stupid Potter. What sort of idiot is he to be 'identifying' Death Eaters, if he really had met the Dark Lord he'd be dead and that should be the end of it.

 

Dumbledore believed him, of course, told the entire school as much in his speech as the farewell feast. Maybe Dumbledore came up with the story- use Cedric's death to further is own political agenda. Cedric's death was where these ideas all fell apart if the Dark Lord hadn't killed him, then who?

 

Draco finished packing his trunk, he usually had it done the night before the train arrived but he’d kept up his habit of staying at the library as late as possible to avoid his housemates and hadn’t had time to the night before. Maybe he should go to the owlery and see if Ulysses was hanging about...in case he had a late letter delivery.

 

***

 

“Hello, is this seat taken?”

 

Draco would recognize that airy voice anywhere at this point. of course, arriving at the station obscenely early wouldn’t save him from having to sit with Looney- no one else was stupid enough to ask or wanted to. “Obviously not.”

 

“That’s good, all of the other compartments are full- or the people in them are just telling me they are so I don’t sit with them.” Merlin, there was no way Lovegood didn't know how pathetic she looked, and she didn't even care.

 

“I’m sure it was the latter,” Draco responded harshly as Luna pulled her trunk awkwardly inside and shut the compartment door behind her. “Shut the blinds.”

 

“So, no one sees you with me?” Luna asked, blithe as always while she complied with Draco's request.

 

“Well, no one actually wants to be seen with you do they?” Draco knew he was being cruel, but Looney hardly ever seemed bothered by it so it was hard to feel bad about it.

 

“You’ve been seen with me before at the library.” Luna pointed out.

 

“That’s different.”

 

“How?”

 

Draco didn’t have an answer to that, so he decided to go his usual route and just ignore her until she got the point. Luna, however, continued to watch Draco with her big imploring eyes making it impossible to not say anything.

 

She was wearing those ugly scarab earrings again. The first time Draco had noticed them he had nearly jumped out of his seat thinking it was Skeeter- no such luck. “Where’d you get those disgusting earrings."

 

"Things will get better you know."

 

Draco felt as though he'd been hit by a confundas charm, what the bloody hell was Looney going on about "Why do you care if they do?"

 

"Because I think of you as a friend, even if you don't." Luna's self-awareness never failed to be shocking, it was clear that she understood that Draco did not consider her as a friend back. "No one else has studied with me before."

 

They didn’t speak for the rest of the train ride after this, but it was a much more comfortable silence then any between them in the library had been. Draco tried to read but he wasn’t able to concentrate much, mind racing with thoughts of what would be waiting for him when he returned home. Luna, on the other hand, spent the entirety of the train ride with her nose stuck inside a magazine. He knew her father was the editor, publisher, and sole writer of the Quibbler; the magazine was always good for a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the end of another chapter, kudos, comment, and bookmark!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning- Lucius is particularly nasty in this chapter, this is a warning that this chapter contains some blatant homophobia.

Chapter 5

 

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross, the platform teeming with parents, earnestly waiting to take their children back into the safety of their arms and homes- as if they would be able to stop the Dark Lord or any of His followers.

 

Draco decided to wait in his compartment until the train and station had cleared up a bit- no point in rushing to get out just to stand in the train's corridor, besides he wasn’t in any hurry to see his parents.

 

Lovegood was returning her magazine to her trunk, closing the lid with a final snap she turned to wish Draco farewell. “I hope I’ll see you around Draco.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Once the train appeared fairly empty Draco gathered his trunk, the feather-light charm still in effect, and disembarked the train. With how few families were still milling about, it quickly became apparent that Draco’s mother and father weren’t there.

 

Draco hadn’t expected that.

But he was sure if they weren’t already here they weren’t coming.

He could figure out how to get home by himself.

 

He could wait until after dark for the Knight Bus, but it wouldn’t be dark enough for that until at least 10 o’clock, and the idea of bumming around Kings Cross until then wasn’t very appealing. The only public floo in London was at the Leaky Cauldron, but Draco didn’t even know where that was in relation to Kings Cross, he’d never been to muggle London before, his knowledge of the city limited to Kings Cross and Diagon Alley. He hadn’t even seen the outside of the station before, his parents always side-along apparated him to the service closet that the Ministry set up for the Hogwarts traffic. He didn't know anything about muggle transport, however, he didn't have any muggle money either so that wasn't an option.

 

It was fine, he would just need to find a map and then he could walk there. Platform 9¾ did, in fact, have station maps, they were just shoved into the far corner from the entrance seeing as no one ever really looked at them. Along with pamphlets of the train routes, there were also maps of the city itself: "Explore Muggle London!" Draco had to roll his eyes at that as if there was anything to see. Starting at the “You are here” icon Draco looked for Charing Cross road; it was far.

 

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

***

The walk to the Leaky had been miserable. The muggle world was completely chaotic, with their automobiles and lights and people everywhere. It had taken him over and hour to get to the Leaky Cauldron, but it had been a relief to cross the familiar if grimy threshold. Using some of the money he had left over from the last Hogsmead trip of the year Draco paid for a handful of floo powder to use the public fireplace and flood to Malfoy Manor.

 

He arrived in an empty drawing room. Dusting himself off, Draco stepped out of the fireplace and onto the hearth; maybe he could just go to his room and things would return to normal.

 

No house-elf came to take Draco’s trunk.

 

Groaning, Draco turned back to grab his trunk and began to lug it out of the fireplace. If his parents wanted to give him the cold shoulder that was fine with him, this wouldn’t be the first time his father ignored him because he was upset with him, although he usually just pretended he wasn’t at the dinner table, rather then abandon him in muggle London.

 

“Ah, so you’re finally home.” Lucius’ voice came from the study. Draco had to hold back a snappy retort, it wouldn't serve him well to remind his father that he was so late because he had been stranded at Kings Cross.

 

The clicking of heeled footsteps could be heard echoing through the hall as his mother entered the room, relieved to find that her son had made it home in one piece. “Your father would like to speak with you in the study.” Narcissa said forlornly, leading the way out of the drawing room. 

 

Lucius was sitting behind his desk, milling over various parchments. The chair across the desk was similarly littered with parchments that Lucius did not move to clear away. Draco remained standing.

 

“Narcissa, close the door on your way out.” Narcissa looks hurt over being dismissed, but rather than arguing the point with her husband shuts the door firmly behind her. “I thought my instructions when I last saw you were fairly plain, no one was to know about your transgression."  Lucius was growing more and more agitated as he spoke. "You swore to me that no one else knew of your relationship, so how is it that not even two days later the story appears in the Daily Prophet.”

 

“I didn’t go to anyone! It isn’t my fault the story was published!”

 

“And yet Rita Skeeter got it anyway.” Draco winced at this, if he hadn't reached out to Skeeter in the first place none of this would have happened; how was he supposed to know that having a bit of fun with Potters media image would lead to this.

 

“Father, it isn’t my fault…. everyone knows Skeeter is a hack, it’ll blow over.” Draco pleaded.

 

"Your mother and I did our best to raise you properly, to instill the importance of purity in blood, marriage, and magic in you. This is really a failure on our part, we should have seen the signs earlier and corrected them. Our failure to do so is a stain on the Malfoy family name. We wanted a good future and marriage for you..." Lucius let out a heavy sigh. “Either way the consequences are the same. You will be leaving the Manor at once, the paperwork has already been filed, your disownment will be official soon enough."

 

Draco felt his heart drop. “YOU’RE DISOWNING ME!”

 

“You’ve left us no other option Draco-”

 

“I’ll go to therapy, I’ll marry whoever you want-” Draco knew he was becoming a little hysterical, he had started crying, this had always been a possibility but the fear of it had not prepared him for the reality.

 

“My political reputation, the Malfoy family reputation is at stake. If you cared about the family name you will leave quietly, and take your disgusting habits with you." Lucius was standing now, on the precipace of losing his temper.

 

“I won’t do it again.” Draco promised, his father could be reasoned with, it couldn't be too late.

 

“Once was enough! Get out of my study, your school trunk hasn't been unpacked yet, take it and get out!” Lucius magically opened the door, which slammed with the force of the charm he'd cast.

 

Narcissa had been standing outside of the study, eavesdropping on their conversation. SHe quickly moved to block the doorframe, casting a desperate look onto her husband. “Lucius, maybe we shouldn’t be so hasty. Have we really considered-"

 

“We have already discussed this Narcissa, you signed the paperwork- I have made my decision.”

 

Slowly, Narcissa backed away from the doorway, she gave her son an apologetic squeeze on the arm, and although she looked heartbroken she moved to stand with her husband.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the end of another chapter, kudos, comment, and bookmark!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Draco had been sitting on his trunk just outside of the Manor's gates for hours, he’d managed to stop crying but he still didn’t know where he was going to go, what he was supposed to do. He supposed once the paperwork had gone through the Ministry would have to find someplace for him to stay, but until then he was on his own.

 

It was growing dark, he would be able to call on the Knight bus soon- but to take him where.

 

Draco wished he knew were Etienne was. If he was in a better mood he might have been able to conjure up some wild fantasy of the two of them running away together, as it was the whole idea seemed hopeless.

 

Wiping his eyes clean of any straggling tears Draco got up from his trunk and took his wand out, while Crabbe and Goyle were out he was sure he could find someone to take him in. Holding his wand out in front of him, it wasn't long before a purple, triple-decker bus came barreling out of nowhere towards him; the Knight Bus.

 

The door opened to reveal a spotting looking teenager, 20 years old at most. “Where to?”

 

“Nott Manor”

 

The conductor, Stan Shunpike according to his nametag, printed Draco out a ticket, squinting at Draco over his work “You look familiar- should I know you from somewhere?” There was a stack of old Prophets collected under Shunpikes seat, of course, he’d read the article.

 

“No.”

 

***

“Come on Theo, I’ve known you my whole life” Theodore Nott stood on his front porch, the door mostly closed behind him, arms crossed. He hadn’t even gone in to ask his father if Draco could stay before saying no.

 

“So what if you have, that doesn’t matter now does it. You’re not going to be a Malfoy anymore, you’re just a blood traitor now” Theo spat.

 

“Excuse me, it’s not like I was with some muggle!” Draco spat back- how could Theo not understand that this was completely different. He wasn't some muggle lover. How dare Theodore lump him in with people like the Weasley's.

 

“You might as well have been, it would have been just as disgusting! It’s not just about blood, it’s about certain values, traditions. You know I’m right too.” With that Theo slammed the door in his face. Huffing Draco grabbed his trunk and began the arduous walk down the drive back to the gate.

 

Shunpike seemed glad to see Draco again “Hey I know where I recognize you from- you were in the paper!”

 

Despite being consistently brushed off as Draco ordered a ticket to the Zambini estate, Shunpike continued to ramble about the article the entire way there.

 

The Knight Bus pulled up to the gate of the Zambini Estate; it was much closer to muggle residences than any of Draco's other friend's homes. Their neighbors might technically be muggles, of course, the houses were so far apart it hardly mattered but still- it was very new money.

 

Draco rung the buzzer at the gate and was left waiting for Blaise to come let him in.

 

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Blaise had come out in his pajamas.

 

Draco faltered, having already reiterated the whole ordeal to Nott hadn't made it any easier. "Uh, well, my parents...they-"

 

"Your dad kicked you out, didn't he. Damn it, I owe Nott 5 galleons."

 

"I'm so terribly sorry for you Blaise, really my heart breaks for you." Draco's voice was dripping in sarcasm; no wonder Nott had been so insufferable, he'd been gloating.

 

Blaise, for his part, had the decency to ashamed. “Let me ask my mum if you can stay the night.” He disappeared into the house, leaving Draco to wait nervously on the step. He knew Blaise would be reasonable about all this- would see that there was a difference between Draco and actual blood traitors.

 

The door reopened to reveal a contrite Blaise. “She said no.”

 

“What, why?”

 

“Ugh, come on Draco,” Blaise replied, genuinely annoyed that Draco was making a scene in the privacy of his own doorstep. “Your dad has been named as a death eater…my mum doesn’t want to get involved in all that. I’m sorry.” Draco, collecting his trunk with a steely gaze for Blaise, making a point of not saying goodbye as he walked back down the drive.

“Don’t be like that!” Blaise called after him; Draco didn’t bother to turn around.

***

Pansy’s house was much more modest then Draco’s other friends, she had actual neighbours living in Godric's Hollow, and was therefore decidedly middle class.

 

Draco rung the bell, last summer when he would come over Mrs. Parkinson hadn't let them be alone anywhere with the door closed, she probably felt stupid about having been so worried now.

 

“Pansy, why are your friends coming over past midnight!” Mrs. Parkinson could be heard yelling from the sitting room through the door.

 

“Why are you so sure they're my friend, maybe Ivy invited them!” Pansy yells back at her mum as she stomps down the stairs towards the door. “Oh, it’s you." Pansy leans against the door frame. "If you’ve come to apologize I’m not accepting it.” The amount of effort Pansy put into looking casual had always annoyed Draco, as she was pretending to not be bothered by whatever it was she was expecting an apology for- he couldn’t possibly look so pathetic when he pulled similar stunts.

 

“What would I be apologizing for?”

 

“WHAT WOULD YOU APOLOGIZE FOR?" Pansy shrieked, her aloofness immediately evaporating. "Mhmm, let's see, oh yeah all those times you lead me on even though you’re a total queer.”

 

Draco knew he flinched when she said it, well, he could be mean too.

“HA! As if I ever had to lead you on! You’re just upset because you’ve had a crush on me for ages and feel completely stupid about it now. Doodling hearts with our initials all over your notes, wanting to be _Mrs. Draco Malfoy_.”

 

Pansy's cheeks began to flush a deep red, "I'm mad because you were using me!  You didn't ask me to the Yule Ball because you wanted to go with me, but because you knew I'd say yes! Did father love hearing about your respectable Pureblood _girlfriend_!"

 

“You’re right Parkinson, I am terribly sorry for taking you to a school dance and showing you a really nice time, it would have been a much better evening if I had left you to be dateless crying in the loo.”

 

“You don’t get it- you’ve totally humiliated me! Is that why you’re here, to laugh at me some more. Stupid Parkinson can’t get a clue, doesn’t even notice when a guy has zero interest in her.” Pansy faltered in her rant, “…why have you brought your trunk?”

 

It was Draco’s turn to flush embarrassed, he shouldn’t have even considered Pansy, he was naïve to think she wouldn’t be upset with him. He considered leaving then and there, but leave to go where, and besides while he never like liked her he did consider Pansy as a friend, they’d always had fun on all of their non-dates. “…can I stay here for a while.” Pansy worried her lip unsure. “Come on Pansy, aren’t we at least friends?” That was the wrong thing to say, Pansy’s sympathetic look twisted back up into anger.

 

“I’m sorry your _girlfriend_ can’t help you- maybe you should ask your _boyfriend_ for help instead."

***

No matter how many times he’s counted his money, Draco still only has enough left for one Knight bus ticket. Holding out his wand Draco summoned the Knight bus for the final time.

 

He wasn’t sure if he had the right address, but he supposed if he didn't the Ministry would just have to pick him up even though he wouldn’t technically become a ward of the state until the disownment papers went through. But once the paperwork went through then what? Draco didn’t have any living relatives, well except for his Aunt Bellatrix, but she was in Azkaban. What even happened to wizard orphans? The Dark Lord was raised in a muggle orphanage- they wouldn’t bring him to one of those places, would they?

 

The Knight Bus arrived at his stop, the houses were all identical, in make and in neglect. This dump could not be the right place- some of the homes looked to be completely vacant. Not having a better option, however, Draco disembarked, watching the Knight bus disappear down the street as the sun began to rise. Draco had to knock on a couple of wrong doors before finding the correct house, he had begun to worry that he wasn’t even in the right place, but fortunately, when he knocked on the last house Professor Snape opened the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two chapters left of Part 1!   
> Chapter 7 just needs a final edit so it should be up shortly as well. 
> 
> As always please comment, bookmark, and leaves kudos if you enjoyed it- or comment about how terrible it all is below!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Draco still didn’t understand why Professor Snape lived in this dump; surely he could afford better then Spinner’s End on a Hogwarts salary. Then again, the dour neighbourhood complimented Professor Snape’s dour disposition.

 

Draco was surprised he had been let in at all for a host of reasons- the ungodly hour, how inappropriate it was for the student with the student/teacher relationship scandal to be showing up at a Professor’s house, and the fact that Professor Snape was his father’s friend. Draco supposed it was the last one that got him in, but it would also be this point that got him kicked out again; obviously he didn’t know that Draco was in the process of being disowned, but once he knew Professor Snape couldn’t remain neutral, he would be on his father’s side.

 

“While I always appreciate visits from students,” Professor Snape began in a tone that said distinctly otherwise, “is there a reason this couldn’t wait until another time, say this afternoon.”

 

Draco looked into the tea Professor Snape had given him, in the nearly 20 minutes he had been inside he had yet to say anything.

 

“I’m sure you’re parents are not taking the article well, but once they have more time to get used to the idea-“

 

“They kicked me out.”

 

"Fucking Lucius" he cursed under his breath, setting his tea heavily on the table. “I’m sure you’re tired, you can stay in the guest bedroom for now; finish your tea.” Professor Snape left the drawing room, presumably to prepare the guest room, however, Draco was sure this house had never entertained guests.

 

He hadn’t imagined Professor Snape would be angry at his father, angry at him for getting into this mess, maybe, but not his father. His father didn’t have any other choice, really. His parents had to disown him, for the family name. Professor’s Snape’s reaction however just made things more confusing, if he wasn’t wrong then his father was, but Draco knew that wasn’t right- there was something wrong with him, because if there wasn’t and his father was wrong about this then he could be wrong about everything else- and he wasn’t.

 

***

Draco awoke on the couch. His tea, now cold, was still on the table beside him. His trunk was no longer in the entryway, making his way up the stairs he found it and what must be the guest room. He quickly changed into fresh robes and returned downstairs to find Professor Snape in a kitchen just as worn as the rest of the house, the table cluttered with an assortment of letters and parchment.

 

 “I’ve been writing the Headmaster about your situation.”

 

“Why. Does he work for the Department of Family and Human Services now?” Draco couldn’t believe Professor Snape was involving Dumbledore in this, as though he didn’t already know much more about Draco’s personal life than was necessary. Dumbledore had already meddled enough- if he hadn’t insisted on involving his parents this wouldn’t have happened. Etienne would have returned to France after the tournament and Draco would have returned to being a model son, it would be like it all had never happened.

 

“No, but he does have many acquaintances and may be able to call on a favour.”  Professor Snape answered matter of factly, cleaning the mess of his earlier letter writing.

 

“Can’t I just stay here for the summers.”

 

“No, this can only be temporary.”

 

“I know you’re a Death Eater, my father told me all about your spying for the Dark Lord, I won’t say anything about it if that’s what you’re worried about. Everyone will go on thinking you’re in Dumbledore’s pocket” So that was why he was involving Dumbledore, he was just playing double agent. Draco supposed he should be happy about it, part of pretending to be under Dumbledore’s thumb included not throwing students out onto the street.

 

“If you really ‘know all about it’ then I would hope you would be wiser then to discuss it so plainly. As it is, this does not change that you cannot stay here.” 

 

***

Spinner’s End was a place that left a lot to be desired, the only area that wasn’t lacking was the library, which more or less encompassed the whole house since there wasn’t an actual library or even a study. The majority of the books were housed in the sitting room, but the collection overflowed into every room of the house. Draco wiled his time away reading and sulking, but mostly sulking.

 

Professor Snape for his part left Draco to it, keeping himself preoccupied with his own reading and sulking. It was a companionable situation.

 

Three days into Draco’s stay at Spinners End breakfast was interrupted with the screeching and tapping of a school owl at the kitchen window. Draco continued to push his eggs around his plate with his fork, whilst Professor Snape opened the window and retrieved the letter- the owl did not wait for him to pen a reply and took off back to Hogwarts supposedly.

 

“The Headmaster has convinced your Aunt Andromeda to take you in, she will be by at noon to pick you up.”

 

“I don’t have an Aunt Andromeda” Leave it to Dumbledore to find some nonexistent relative to dump him onto.

 

“Bellatrix isn’t your mothers only sister, Andromeda was disowned before you were born, so you already have something in common.”

 

“What did she do to get disowned?” Even though he was asking Draco had a creeping suspicion he knew what it was, there was really only one thing (okay two things) you could do to get disowned.

 

“She married a muggle-born” He knew it.

 

“You’re moving me in with a mudblood!”

 

“And where else are you suggesting you live- what other family member is offering to take you in.”

 

“We can just wait for the Ministry to come to pick me up- I’m sure they’d at least put me someplace with real wizards.”

 

“Do not be naïve, whoever else the Department of Family and Human Services find on the family tree may not be so welcoming.”

 

“Yeah, because whoever Dumbledore had to convince to take me sounds really welcoming.”

 

“I am not going to argue this with you, she is coming at noon and you can bring this up with her then.” To drive the point home that the discussion was truly over Snape left the room before Draco could throw a fit. He threw his empty mug against the wall anyway and left the mess for Snape to clean up.

 

***

Draco waited for noon in his room, though he supposed it was going to be the guest room again soon. His situation kept getting more and more miserable- publically humiliated, kicked out of his ancestral home, and now forced to live with his blood-traitor Aunt he’d never even heard of and her mudblood husband. When had things gotten so completely out of control? Maybe he’d never had any control over his life and he was only noticing it now.

 

He had expected Snape to say something about the mug, how childish he was behaving, throwing tantrums but instead it appeared he was going to ignore it. Draco was glad he had, he didn’t need to be told he was acting like a child, he was well aware but he couldn’t help it, moping about his situation was the only thing he could do and he would do it with gusto.  

 

There was a soft knock on the door before it was opened.

 

“Hello Draco, I’m your Aunt Andromeda” The women in the doorway looked pretty similar to those pictures of his Aunt Bella his mother had shown him, if he hadn’t known he had a second Aunt he could have easily confused the two, however, while his Aunt Bella had appeared cool and confident in those photos this woman was standing timidly in the doorway, nervous to finally be meeting her nephew. “…do you need help with your trunk?” 

 

She made it clear how awkward the situation was.

 

With a theatrical groan, Draco got up from the bed and exited the room, leaving his Aunt to grab his trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the final chapter to be posted in 2 days!
> 
> As always, bookmark, kudos, and comments are very much appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course when I set myself a deadline something has to come up- apologies for the late update.

Chapter 8

 

The house was a similar size to Professor Snape’s, but decidedly less shabby; with a significant collection of house plants, comfy furniture, and an assortment of family photographs altogether it was cozy. And like any good, traditional wizarding home it was also far removed from any muggle neighbourhood.

 

Up the staircase lined with still more photographs, Draco was lead to what would be his bedroom. Even though Andromeda’s daughter, his cousin, Nymphadora had recently moved out having just finished Auror training, her bedroom was still filled with her things and so it was easier to just give Draco the second bedroom.

 

It was small, stepping inside there was a nightstand followed by a single bed beside the door, a wardrobe and dresser along the left-hand wall, and a desk under the window, all leaving no room to store anything else.

 

“The door across from yours is Nymphadora’s room, so if you see someone with wildly coloured hair popping in and out that’s her coming to get some t-shirt or other things she’s left behind. The bathroom is right next door, and Ted and I are at the end of the hall. I think that’s it unless you have any questions about anything.”

 

“Yeah, where’s the piano.”

 

“We don’t have a piano.”

 

“So…how am I supposed to practice.”

 

Andromeda sighed, looking a little exasperated.  “I didn’t know you played the piano, we can figure something out, I’m sure they have one at the church in the muggle village down the way.”

 

“Whatever.” Draco shut the door on her, his door he supposed. Under regular circumstances, the no piano situation would have really set him off but as it was he couldn’t be bothered to get properly angry about it- although he was still upset. Piano was just going to be another thing he lost. Maybe he should let Etienne know where he was, in case he tried to write him. “I’m assuming you have an owl at least?”

 

***

Draco may be forced to live with these people but he didn’t need to get on with them. He spent as much time as possible in his room. After unpacking his trunk, it didn’t look any less like a guest room, the wardrobe and dresser didn’t look any different being filled with clothes, although now his Nimbus 2001 was stuffed into the corner beside the desk.

 

He had taken the record player out of Nymphadora’s room, not like she was using it, and set it along with her collection of Weird Sister records on the dresser. The only meaningful interactions he had with his Aunt was when she would politely knock on the door to ask him to turn the music down and he would rudely turn it up louder, and when he would ask if he’d received any mail at breakfast before bringing his toast upstairs to eat alone in his room.

 

***

The past week with Draco had been trying to say the least of it, Andromeda had no clue how she was supposed to connect with a nephew who she’d never met- a nephew who was completely disgusted by her and her family.

 

“Ted, do you think this was a bad idea?”

 

"Hmm" Ted, who was half asleep rolled over in bed to squint at his wife in the darkness. 

 

“I know he is our nephew but, we don’t even know him, and it’s obvious he doesn’t want to be here either. He refuses to actually talk to us, to even be in the same room as us! Ugh…I shouldn’t have let Dumbledore talk me into this.” Andromeda could feel herself working herself into a bit of a frenzy, but she couldn’t help it, she hated not knowing how to act on a problem.

 

“It’s only been a week Dromeda, let’s give it some time before we give up.” Ted was now sitting up as well with a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder.

 

“I am not giving up. We said we’d do this and we’re going to do this, I just think it was just a bad idea.”

 

“You’re just being impatient, it takes time to form relationships with people. Get some sleep, it’ll look better in the morning.”

 

Andromeda wasn’t sure it looked better this morning.

 

Nymphadora had decided to stop by for breakfast, she’d been patrolling the night before and had just finished her shift. Her daughter was aware that Draco was living with them but she was most certainly not happy about it.

 

While Nymphadora and Ted were talking over the events of the previous night’s Auror shift Draco could be heard trudging down the staircase.

 

“Did I get any mail.”

 

“No.” Before Andromeda had even finished her reply Draco had grabbed a piece of toast from the breakfast spread and went to return back to his room. “Hold on a moment, I think it’ll be nice if you sit and eat with us for a change. Nymphadora introduce yourself to your cousin”

 

"Ugh, don't call me Nymphadora mum.” Nymphadora’s pink hair flushed red with her cheeks in annoyance before she turned to give Draco a surveying look. “You can call me Tonks."

 

"Whatever you say, Tonks." Draco rolled his eyes but proceeded to take the nearest seat, to Andromeda's delight.

 

Tonks waited for a beat, "Nice to meet you too....sorry I didn't catch your name."

 

Ted attempted to diffuse the situation "Come on honey, no need to needle him."

 

"Yeah Nymphadora," Draco emphasized her name with a smirk. Andromeda let out a heavy sigh- she should have just allowed Draco to retreat like every other morning.

 

It appeared as though the remainder of breakfast would go without incident. Nymphadora and her father continued to talk animatedly about her experiences on the field, and Draco kept quiet pushing his food around his plate sullenly. However, given the headway Draco being at the table at all represented, Andromeda felt she should take this opportunity to try and include Draco further.

 

"Have you given any more thought about checking the muggle village for a piano to practice on Draco?"

 

"No." Draco answered flatly, however, his food pushing became much more irritated.

 

"Well, it would be a shame for you to give up the piano just because we don't own one. If you change your mind Ted would love to take you into town and find you someplace to practice, it could be a really nice way for you both to bond."

 

Draco dropped his fork with a clatter. "I don't want to hang around with muggles or your mudblood husband!"

 

Nymphadora's hair didn't merely flush red this time but took on a deep crimson hue, even her eyebrows changing to match. "How dare you call him that disgusting word, they didn't have to let you live here, they shouldn't have if they knew you were going to be so ungrateful."

 

"What am I supposed to be grateful for! I don't want to be here either!" Draco shouted back before turning to address Andromeda "Maybe you took me in because you felt sorry for me- because you thought I was like you- but I'm not."

 

"Right, because you didn't deserve to be disowned over who you love and my mum did?" Tonks shot back.

 

"That's enough Dora." Ted reprimanded softly. "And Draco, we do not allow that word in this house...go to your room."

 

“Like I wasn’t going to spend all day in there anyway.” Draco bitterly said under his breath. The table was quiet as he thumped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. It wasn't long before the Wicked Sisters were blaring through the walls.

 

“Is that one of my records I left here?” Nymphadora demanded, still heated from her and Draco’s argument.

 

Ted rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Drop it Nymphadora.”

 

“Did he get that from my room!”

 

“Your father said drop it!” Andromeda spat, she couldn't believe how thoroughly she'd fucked this up, one attempt at a meal together and they weren't speaking again.

 

Tonks broke the silence “I don’t understand why he’s here, did he even know we existed.”

 

“That doesn’t matter Dora.” 

 

“Yes, it does dad! We aren’t family we’re strangers.”

 

Ted gave his daughter a meaningful look. “He lives with us now, and we’re going to learn to get on with each other.”

 

Tonks let out a frustrated sigh. “Whatever, I still haven’t slept since work, I’m going home and to bed.” 

Andromeda waited until her daughter was out the door, having fumbled with the coat rack while grabbing her cloak first, before letting her head fall to the table with a groan. She was right, this had been a bad idea, but she- and Merlin bless him, Ted- were sticking with it.

 

***

Draco turned what he already thought of as his record player on, dialing the volume to full blast. He didn’t want to think about what his cousin had said. So, he and his aunt shared similar circumstances, so what, they weren’t the same…

 

Draco remained in his room for the rest of the day, flipping the same record over and over again. It was well past dinner, which he hadn't attended, when there was a knock on his door. “If you’re going to ask me if I can turn it down the answer is no," Draco remarks, turning up the volume to be extra petty.

 

"Well, that might make it a bit difficult to talk" Ted opened the door, stepping in slowly. "We missed you at dinner."

 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Aren't I grounded or something."

 

With a sigh Ted enters the room further, turning off the record player before turning to again face Draco. "I meant it when I said we do not allow that word in our house, or what that word represents." Ted’s stern expression relaxed a little as he continued. "I know what your opinion of me is, of me and my sort, but I also know that you're capable of changing that opinion. You're a good kid."

 

Draco was completely taken aback, he hardly thought being pouty, rude, and addressing the people who’d taken him in with slurs constituted being a _good kid._ "How would you know, you hardly know me, I'm just some _stranger_."

 

"I guess we are, but it doesn’t have to stay that way. I forgive you for what you said- but I expect you won't say it again.”  

 

"...I won't"

 

"Good, well then, I had something else to discuss with you" Teds serious tone had completely disappeared as he stepped outside of the door and returned struggling with a large box. The box wasn't wrapped, but Draco did not recognize the labels on the packaging. "I know your birthday was over a month ago now, but I figured we had plenty to make up for so-" He hefted the box onto the bed so Draco could properly see it. "It's a keyboard!"

 

Draco returned this proclamation with a blank stare, so Ted began to elaborate further.

"It's similar to a piano, but instead of strings, it uses electronics to make music. It is a lot lighter, and cheaper, but for practicing its all the same."

 

Draco wasn’t sure what to say, he was loath to admit that the gesture genuinely touched him; maybe it had just been that long since someone had done something nice for him. "Thank you."

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then!” And with a hesitant clasp to Draco’s shoulder, Ted left the room.

 

 

 

End of Part 1

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that finishes part 1! The rest of the series will follow the same timeline as the books, so part 2 will follow Order of the Phoenix, and so on. 
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are always appreciated, hope to see you in part 2!


End file.
